Robots which help domestic affairs such as cleaning are expected. Such robots must know names of locations in owners' homes or offices in order to accept spoken directions from owners. However, as robots cannot have a complete list of those location names in advance, owners must provide such information to robots somehow while in use.
One of the least burdensome instruction methodologies is on-site oral instruction, that is, to go to a target place with a robot and tell the robot the name of that place using speech.